callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
G3
The G3 is an assault rifle that appears in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and was cut from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign The G3 is a very common weapon in the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. It can be found in most SAS missions and the later USMC levels. It is fully automatic, unlike its multiplayer variant. It is one of the most powerful single player weapons available, dealing a maximum of 160 damage, and a minimum of 100. It has moderate recoil, but it doesn't matter in most cases as it is a one hit kill at most ranges. This makes it a great substitute for a pistol/empty primary weapon. However, the G3's power is offset by its relatively small magazine size. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the G3 is unlocked at Level 25 (2nd Lieutenant). The G3 is a semi automatic rifle with high damage (40-30 damage), low recoil and very high accuracy. The G3 excels in Hardcore mode, where it delivers 1 hit kills at any range without Stopping Power (assuming the target does not have Juggernaut), and is always a one-hit kill if Stopping Power is used. If the first shot misses, the low recoil of this gun means the player will be able to track their target and deliver a follow-on shot. Some people prefer the M14 in Hardcore, because it does not need Stopping Power for one-hit-kills against Juggernauts. As with all assault rifles (excluding the MP44), the attachments available include Grenade Launcher, Red Dot Sight, Suppressor and ACOG scope. When an ACOG scope is used, the G3 receives a smaller zoom than other guns with an ACOG scope (the same as the M60E4's iron sights), making it a worse weapon to use with an ACOG scope. Also, the Suppressed G3's stab attack's delay in dealing damage is 1.3 seconds instead of 0.13 seconds. This makes a stab kill to the front nearly impossible, as most enemies will kill the player long before the enemy is killed, but it does not affect the slash. Weapon Attachments *M203 Grenade Launcher *Red Dot Sight *Suppressor *ACOG Scope Gallery For Camouflage images, click here. File:G3CoD4.png|G3 File:G3ironCoD4.png|Ironsight G3 Reloading MW.png|Reloading the G3 (note empty magazine) G3 M203 MW.png|The G3 with a M203 G3 Silencer MW.png|The G3 with a Suppressor G3 Red Dot Sight MW.png|The G3 with a Red Dot Sight G3 ACOG Scope MW.png|The G3 with a ACOG Scope G3 3rd Person M203 MW.png|The G3 with a M203 in 3rd person Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The G3 did not appear in the final version of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, but files referring to it can be found. The G3 can also be seen in several pre-release screenshots and trailers. '' Note the COD4 type Red Tiger camo.]] Trivia *For multiplayer, the recoil values of the G3 are identical to those of the G36C. *When the player has an M203 Grenade launcher attached to the G3, the weapon has a different muzzle flash. *The G3 can share ammo with the M21, R700, M40A3, and M14. *Due to the most recent patch, the firecap on the G3 has been lowered on consoles due to players utilizing rapid-fire controllers to make this gun practically fully automatic. *This is the only assault rifle with a Bipod in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare; however, it is unusable. *If the player looks carefully into the magazine when reloading, there is no ammunition in it. *Localization strings confirm that the G3 had its own grenade launcher (the HK79) in early versions of the game. *The G3 benefits greatly from reload cancel both empty and not empty, as the bullets are counted as "inside" the gun before the magazine is even loaded. ru:G3 Category:Modern Weapons Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons